<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Up To The Future by bluepulsebluepulse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714882">Looking Up To The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse'>bluepulsebluepulse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is Intense [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And NOBODY can change it, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Hopefully you will like it XD, It's a wedding, It's touching, M/M, Sequel, Speedbuggy, They are canon in my heart, Valentine's Day, Wedding, it's romantic, what more can i say?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Heartfelt Bluepulse Wedding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alberto Reyes/Bianca Reyes, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Don Allen/Meloni Thawne, Michael Carter/Ted Kord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is Intense [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts">PaintingWithDarkness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to leave comments if they are nice, happy or positive! I only respond to positive comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bart took a deep breath in, feeling his chest rise. His consciousness slowly booted up and he knew it. A warm smile spread across his face before he had even opened his eyes. Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to marry the love of his life. Still staring into the void his eyelids provided, he took a long moment to appreciate how far he’d come, that he’d even made it this far. He still remembered a time when he thought he wouldn’t even make it to adulthood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His childhood had been so segregated. He only allowed himself to live day to day, knowing full well his chances of survival were as bleak as the pollution filled sky. Back where colors were dull and there was no life. And then he’d traveled back to the past where he had discovered a future that he’d never expected. He had family again, he made friends, he even met a boy who became his best friend, who would today become his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime. Even the name made his soul swirl with the same energy he felt whilst running at the speed of light. An energy made up of just pure happiness; warm, electric, joy that washed over his body from every strand of his wavy, auburn hair to his speedy feet. A feeling that yet again, he never expected to feel in his lifetime, and now could every single day, and all because of one wonderful man. It almost felt unreal, like a dream. Only now did he allow himself to open his eyes, and revel in the reminder that it was all somehow real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s head was the only part of him not subsumed beneath the blanket. Bart’s smile grew wider both ways. He chuckled as he noticed a stray, short length, jet black strand of hair that had given up on trying to stand tall like the rest of the hair on Jaime’s head. It had curled over his forehead in a fashion reminiscent of Superman’s hair curl. Bart tenderly reached over and used a finger to gently push it back amongst the others. The hair remained much to Bart’s surprise, and he heard Jaime release a heavier breath. It was almost as if even whilst asleep he could tell Jaime was thanking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart laid still for a moment trying to decide on what to do. His eyes danced around the room and caught sight of both of their suits carefully protected from the elements and tucked away in garment bags. The amount of times Bart had accidentally brought debris into their bedroom much to Jaime’s chagrin made it difficult for Bart to stifle a hearty laugh in the moment. Yes Jaime loved him with all of his heart, but that didn’t mean that Bart didn’t still get on his nerves from time to time. It was part of their chemistry though, and even Jaime had admitted on numerous occasions, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved Bart just the way he was and never wanted the speedster to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once when Bart had gone away on a League mission for a few days earlier in their relationship, Jaime had regaled Bart with a story once he had returned detailing that he had gone as far as to go outside and grab a handful of dirt and leaves before sprinkling it in their bedroom to help him feel like Bart was still around. Bart had of course felt really guilty after having realised just how much Jaime had missed him. They were practically inseparable now. Which was incredible given how much time they had spent together when they were younger. They still couldn’t get enough of one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both had received many compliments from astonished family and friends regarding their strong relationship. It was almost like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was their superpower. Bart’s eye continued to survey the room and that’s when he spotted the blue velvet ring box resting on Jaime’s bedside drawer. They had gone out together to purchase the wedding rings. It hadn’t taken them long to find a pair of matching rings. Not with Bart speed running around the shop analyzing all six hundred rings on offer in a third of a second. He eagerly dragged Jaime around to his top ten candidates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if it was fate, Bart saved his favorite for last and the look in Jaime’s eye was unmistakable. He had loved it just as much as Bart did, and for the exact same reason. It was a simple ring with a thin, sleek bi-colored encasing that only made the centered silver setting shine. The top edge was a passionate ruby red and it flowed in underneath the inner side of the ring out of view to meet the color surrounding the opposite edge of the ring, a majestic sapphire blue. The ring had both of the most predominant colors on both of their costumes as well as the traditional silver, they were both sold upon seeing it. Bart was about to allow himself to visualize the ring again but decided to let it take his breath away again when Jaime was sliding it onto his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Bart looked around, the more he saw reminders of their special day ahead. Suddenly, he felt a steady arm reach over his waist. He had been vibrating out of excitement and not even realized. He looked over to see Jaime was awake now. A guilty expression formed on Bart’s face to match his state of mind when he’d realized what he’d done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buenos dias cariño.” Jaime smiled, shaking his head softly with the warmest of smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake-” Bart began to panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Jaime chuckled forgivingly, “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief became him until he allowed his excitement to take over. He threw himself over Jaime collecting his prize in a bone-crushing hug. It made Jaime feel special and he eagerly hugged the speedster back. God, Bart was a good hugger. And wow did Jaime love his hugs. They were so warm, sometimes a little tight, but always homely and affectionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re as excited as I am.” Jaime grinned as he rubbed a circle on the flat of Bart’s broad back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart immediately sat up rocking the bed, “What! No way! I’m way more excited!” The man with a permanent smile grinned as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible.” Jaime challenged choosing to use the softer side of his accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you don’t want to make me mad on my special day.” Bart made the remark calmly with a hidden smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our special day!” Jaime snapped affectionately, before realizing he had taken the bait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart allowed his smirk to float to the surface now. Jaime laughed benevolently beside him. Bart could always get the best of him. And Khaji Da never let him forget it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay you got me.” Jaime admitted defeatedly as he rolled his eyes for having allowed himself to have been suckered again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Bart’s adoring eyes and smirk softened, “Yes you do. Forever and always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s eye’s widened sweetly as he smiled at the remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime gazed intensely at his soon to be husband, “Is it bad luck to kiss you now before our wedding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart scoffed, “Definitely not. Besides, I think you might need the practice anyway?” Of course Bart delivered the cheeky remark as smoothly as Jaime’s hand that had begun gliding through the side of Bart’s auburn wonderland of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime squinted and failed to suppress a chuckle. He never could manage to suppress a laugh when Bart chucked a quick witted comment his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Jaime played along innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Bart replied succinctly, “So are you going to keep wasting time talking or are you gonna kiss me?” Bart’s bratty taunt succeeded in pushing Jaime right over the edge as intended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Jaime’s widest grin broke out before he tackled Bart backwards onto the duvet, his heart expanding to the size of his love for Bart as he let out one of his sweet genuine laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s lips firmly locked against Bart’s and he felt Bart smile against him. Bart was so good at getting what he wanted out of Jaime. And Jaime didn’t care. Nobody knew him or understood him as well as Bart did. Bart was truly his one and only match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it!” Bart grinned as he made his eyebrows jump victoriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mi amor, as much as I would love to kiss you all day long, we do actually have a lot of stuff to organize today. We should probably start getting ready.” Jaime looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime was definitely the more organised one of the two. Maybe too organised. Bart constantly made an effort to keep things light to prevent him from getting too stressed out about things. And Bart knew that today he’d be on a mission keeping Jaime’s stress levels under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one more kiss?” Bart begged with puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime rolled his eyes knowing one more kiss always turned into way more, but indulged his partner nevertheless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Trip Down Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaime was the better cook out of the pair. Bart wasn’t too bad at cooking, but Jaime’s mother had drilled cooking into him at a young age allowing it to flourish as he got older. Khaji Da along the way even began providing him with cooking tips only furthering his proficiency in the kitchen. With Bart’s arms wrapped snugly around him, Jaime managed to make them each two slices of crispy toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. The chef watched with amusement as he observed Bart’s eyes dart from himself to the food, and back to him again. Jaime knew his husband to be was struggling to decide whether he was ready to let go of him yet so that he could sit down and eat the breakfast that had just been prepared for him. Bart was just so happy. He was marrying Jaime today! He just didn’t want to let Jaime go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you sit on my lap?” Jaime offered with a soft chuckle after a solid minute of watching Bart making no progress on his decision. It was rare to see Bart unable to make a decision. He usually was, as his superhero name suggests, impulsive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart’s face lit up and he nodded eagerly. Jaime was luckily able to easily reach around Bart and feed himself. Unbeknownst to him, Bart had intentionally angled himself in such a way on Jaime’s lap to be accommodating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Belissimo!” Bart exclaimed before performing a chef’s kiss after having scoffed the meal down instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked the food, I kinda burnt it a little.” Jaime chuckled a bit. It was kind of hard to cook to perfection with a speedster draped over his back like a second resident scarab. At one point, Bart was even in front of Jaime just hugging him. Jaime of course hugged him back but tried to multitask at the same time since he had already begun cooking at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about the food.” Bart smirked as he leaned back on Jaime and nuzzled into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime groaned and shook his head before resting it on Bart’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan for today?” Bart asked before hesitating, realizing that Jaime would go on a tangent, “Wait, eat your breakfast first, then tell me.” Bart flashed a regretful grin. Jaime nodded and Bart watched as he quickly finished off the rest of his breakfast eager to outlay the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So… We need to be at the venue by 5pm. We will have to set up with our families and wait for the guests to arrive at 6pm. We will start the wedding ceremony at 6.30pm giving latecomers a chance to get here before we start. In that half hour, we chill-hang with everybody, take pictures, that sort of thing. The ceremony itself won’t take long, and I asked the celebrant to make it really quick.” Jaime winked at Bart knowing how moded Bart felt when he was forced to listen to long speeches. Not to mention the fact that they were both incomprehensibly keen to just get married already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God I love you so much.” Bart hugged Jaime dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime laughed and continued, “Then we basically start the reception, we all have dinner, people make speeches, then we have cake, then we all dance and eventually go home after that.” Jaime wrapped up having not missed the glint in Bart’s eye at the mention of the word ‘cake’. It brought a smile to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds crash.” Bart adulated the man by softly pressing a kiss to Jaime’s toast crumbed lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and we are picking up both our families on our way to the venue too.” Jaime reminded him with a pointed index finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noted. Also, do you think we will get anymore presents at the reception?” Bart made the joke as he glanced over at the table overflowing with wedding gifts that had been sent to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope not.” Jaime chuckled as he imagined hiring a storage department.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this is just so crash!” Bart gestured at the table and chuckled at the convention, “I get presents for marrying the love of my life. Best tradition ever!” Bart broke down in victorious laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeh.” Jaime joined in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had both decided to open all their presents after the wedding. Typically most couples opened their wedding presents beforehand so they could send thank you notes out to everyone, but between Bart having super speed and Jaime having Khaji Da who could actually send electronic messages to people, they were not worried about it. Not to mention, they had both discussed they would rather thank people in person which wouldn’t be difficult given everyone who had given them a gift was either family or a colleague they worked with regularly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to do until then? Since setting up isn’t a problem for us. Cause, y’know… speedsters.” Bart grinned flopping a hand out to gesture his explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can do whatever we want, as long as we are dressed and out the door by- Oh…” Jaime caught on. “You do realize tradition says we are supposed to wait until tonight.” Jaime chuckled having anticipated Bart to throw caution to the wind on at least one of the typical wedding traditions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw tradition.” Bart said it as if he hadn’t a care in the world except for Jaime. He surprised Jaime with a sudden kiss. Bart made quick work with his argument knowing Jaime was more often than not a stickler for the rules. He couldn’t risk Jaime saying no, so he had to let his passionate lips do some convincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Jaime was panting when he pulled away trying to remember how to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart was still in Jaime’s lap which made it really easy to pick the speedster up. Jaime stood up as Bart wrapped his muscular legs around him and they continued to make out as Jaime carried Bart to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the day after they had both showered and gotten dressed in their suits, they emerged from their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's start getting ready mi amor!” Jaime exclaimed excitedly as he checked his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more the day progressed, the more deliriously happy Bart seemed to become. Jaime had never seen Bart exude such continuous amounts of joy before. He truly felt blessed to be marrying a man he loved, and one who was so clearly as crazy about him as he was in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dios mio! Where are the keys to the limousine?” Jaime’s stomach twisted after about ten seconds of searching and failing to find them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart used his super speed to find them in the blink of an eye. “Calm down babe, they’re right here!” Bart chuckled as he handed them over. He grabbed Jaime’s hand and made sure he had his attention, “Jaime, don’t worry. I promise everything will go smoothly okay. I will make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te amo.” Jaime kissed him on the cheek to strengthen the sentiment of his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart was constantly keeping him grounded and he needed that. And Jaime was able to return the favor and balance Bart out where he needed to. They truly were a perfect match. Jaime knew it. Bart knew it. That’s why they were getting married. They loved each other, and it had been physically painful waiting this long. They both wanted it to be official already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime locked the front door and walked out to the limousine they had rented. Jaime hopped in the drivers side and Bart got into the passenger’s side. There was no way Jaime was going to let Bart drive a rented limousine. Bart was not the best driver, let’s leave it at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay first stop! Ma, Pa and Milagro!” Jaime announced as he clicked his seat-belt in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it!” Bart exclaimed placing a hand on Jaime’s leg. Turns out he still hadn’t gotten rid of the touch bug from earlier in the morning yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime drove the pair over to his old family home. All the memories the two had shared there when they were younger came flooding back as he pulled up in the driveway. Jaime’s lower lip burrowed beneath his upper lip so he could bite it discreetly and that’s when Bart noticed he was visibly fighting off tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright Jaime?” Bart asked with concern as he squeezed his fiance’s knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si. Just... all the memories here.” Jaime let a singular, cracked laugh escape him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart let a singular laugh escape him too as he also flickered through all the memories he and Jaime had shared there. Bart flickered through the countless times he had come over because he was crushing on Jaime, not that Jaime knew at that point. And when Jaime and Bart finally had begun dating, they were constantly over in Jaime’s bedroom chill-hanging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both didn’t know it, but they both began simultaneously thinking about all the nights they had finished rough missions together; where Jaime had flown Bart back to his place where they had spent their nights together enjoying each other’s warmth and company. They would always wake up entangled in one another in the most incredulous messes. And that hadn’t changed one bit after all these years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick! Let’s go inside before I fill this limo up with tears!” Jaime begged as he impatiently undid his seat-belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed!” Bart laughed as his own eyes were glassy now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Literal Carpool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bianca had left the white, floral patterned, rickety wire door open for Bart and Jaime to walk straight in through when they had arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alberto have you seen my bracelet?” Jaime and Bart heard Bianca shout the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento-” Alberto started replying as he came around the corner until he saw his son and Bart standing in the entrance to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bianca they’re here!” Alberto jogged happily towards the pair and gave them both a hug. Usually Alberto only gave the two hand shakes but today was a special occasion so he made an exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you two! How are we feeling today?” Alberto patted his son on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great pa-” Jaime smiled before he got distracted by his mother hurrying down the stairs dangerously fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime!” Bianca’s voice cracked with motherly love upon seeing her son’s face. Jaime ran towards her and they both met in the middle to share a mother-son hug. Bianca pressed her hand against the back of Jaime’s head affectionately bringing him closer. When she pulled away she put her hand over her mouth and began crying, “You look so handsome mijo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m inclined to agree!” Bart joked leaning inwardly earning some wanted attention from Bianca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bart! Get over here!” Bianca swatted impatiently at him with a smile nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart used his super speed and gave her a sincere hug. She was still crying happy tears. Alberto stepped in and pulled her away gently before lightheartedly remarking, “Mi corazón, not on their suits!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca swatted him away and dove back in for a group hug with both men. “Look at you two! You’re both so grown up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime!” Milagro squealed as she came down from upstairs in a navy floral dress that matched her mother’s. Jaime wondered if they were wearing blue because he was Blue Beetle. Even his father was wearing a midnight blue tie. Which funnily enough matched Jaime’s theme as he was wearing a sky blue tie. Bart was of course wearing a rose colored tie to match his uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime broke away from his mother to give his younger sister a hug. She had grown up a lot too and thankfully the pair got on really well now that they were older. He couldn’t lie, when she was a teenager the pair were constantly at war and could never be civil to one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bart! Look at you! Looking all sharp!” Milagro teased the speedster with a nudge after a brief hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I dress like this every Sunday?” Bart remarked with an entirely serious tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Ha.” Milagro tossed back sarcastically over the laughs in the room. She was still affectionate in the way she went about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright so are you guys ready to go?” Bart asked, clapping his hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After receiving a resounding yes from everybody in the room, they headed out to the limousine. The three oohed and ahhed at the vehicle, as one does when they get to ride in a limousine. Milagro was especially ecstatic over the classiness factor of the mode of transportation they were taking. Jaime’s family got into the back as he and Bart returned to the two front seats and took off towards Bart’s house in Central City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart chatted up a storm with the Reyes family as he always did when he spent time with them. He asked how each of them were going and caught up on all the news in their lives. The most interesting piece of information was that Milagro had a new boyfriend to which Jaime made his joking objections. But Jaime was keen to meet this new boyfriend of hers. Alberto had assured Jaime he approved of the bloke so that did help Jaime to feel better about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jaime arrived at Bart’s house, Bart couldn’t help but leap out of the car and run ahead. He was so excited to see his parents, auntie and grandparents. Don was a young adult now but Barry and Iris had decided he still wasn’t quite old enough yet to know the truth about Bart being his son. And Bart was okay with that, he had become accustomed over the years to loving them in a different family dynamic. He was just ecstatic that his father had already met Meloni and they were dating. His auntie was also still living at home along with Don.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don! Dawn!” Bart exclaimed as he hugged them both with super speed. He exchanged pleasantries with them until Barry crashed into him with a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he is! Iris get down here!” Barry flashed a giant grin as he hugged Bart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you!” Barry gestured dramatically at his sharply dressed grandson, “Where’s Jaime?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart chuckled, “Still walking up the driveway probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry affectionately shunned him for leaving Jaime in his dust, but he understood the impulse behind it. Bart loved his family, having lost them in the future he tried to cherish them as much as he could. He was thrilled to be sharing this special day with the people he loved the most, second to Jaime of course. They both ran to the front door arriving there at just the moment all the Reyes’ had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bianca! Alberto! Come on in!” Barry gestured arms wide open. Jaime chuckled from behind his parents seeing that natural speedster spirit in Barry knowing full well that’s where Bart got it from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Jaime!” Barry gave Jaime a signature speedster hug with a giant smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at them Iris!” Barry cooed as he held an arm around both Jaime and Bart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You two look even better than Barry!” Iris commented as she came around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry squinted at her resulting in a laugh from everybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure she doesn’t get a piece of the wedding cake!” Barry whispered obscenely loudly near both Bart and Jaime’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime both chuckled. Iris was quick to give Bianca a hug and give Alberto a kiss on the cheek as she welcomed them in. Barry rounded Don, Meloni and Dawn up and they were back in the limousine shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so weird riding in cars! You know, being the fastest man alive and everything!” Barry joked in the back seat as he entertained everybody. Apparently all Allen’s were born natural entertainers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second fastest now gramps!” Bart cut in competitively with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am yet to see any evidence to support this claim!” Barry challenged indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll race you down the aisle!” Bart joked flashing a giant grin at Jaime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not! We don’t need the venue being torn apart thank you very much.” Iris sterned receiving a laugh from everybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good choice in limo Jaime!” Don chanted from the back as he admired the comfortable chairs. “Now this is quality leather!” He joked, making Meloni giggle. Bart loved that his parents got on just as well as Barry and Iris did, and as well as Bart and Jaime did. They seemed genuinely happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This limo does seem rather pricey. Jaime, how much did the limo cost?” Milagro taunted her older brother knowing how much he worried about money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter? You couldn’t afford it.” Jaime sassed back. The car erupted in a bunch of burn sounds. Even Khaji Da chirped in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milagro laughed it off and both families continued the lively banter all the way to the venue. They were all relieved when they were able to get out and stretch their legs once they had arrived. Iris nearly socked Barry in the arm when he nearly closed the limousine door on her fancy, pink saturn dress. Luckily that little feud wasn’t enough to distract both Bianca and Iris from going into full mother mode. They both became drill sergeants and began bossing everyone around to organize everything, allowing Bart and Jaime to mainly relax and mentally prepare themselves for the wedding in a private room attached to the function room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprises In Abundance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Barry, Don and Dawn having super speed, the venue was assembled in a speed that would certainly break the world-record for fastest wedding set up. A joke or two later about Barry having missed his true calling as a wedding event organizer, Iris was summoning everyone for photos in front of the white and silver balloon backdrop the speedsters had set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s start with just Bart and Jaime.” Iris made the instruction from behind her camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime walked over hand in hand and stood in position and smiled nicely for their photo. Bart of course insisted on a few silly photos as well, which literally everybody in the room predicted he would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris continued to conduct a variety of different groups of people for photos. Jaime and his family. Bart and their family. Then all together. Shortly after the conclusion of the photo taking saga, some of the early guests began arriving and when appropriate they were ushered into more photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey cousin!” Wally taunted his target from behind his back. Bart span around and gave the smug man a hug. Following that, Wally gave Jaime a hand shake as Bart took a step to the right to hug his companion, Artemis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bart you look very smart. So do you Jaime.” Artemis smiled as she wrapped an arm around her partner. The men to be married both thanked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where’s the cake?” Wally interrupted seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let fatty here near it.” Artemis cracked the joke rocking her speedster in her grip. Wally pouted at the insult. He decided to throw some shade of his own, but in a different direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never thought I’d see the day where Bart got married.” Wally leered his comment before chuckling heavily. Artemis elbowed him in the side for his disrespect on Bart’s wedding day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart opened his mouth to protest but Jaime bet him to the punch, “And why’s that Wally?” Jaime challenged the speedster with a stern grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on! It’s Bart we’re talking about!” Wally said good-naturedly as Artemis regretted having not brought her bow and quiver along. Wally always poked fun at Bart. Jaime wasn’t going to let it slide, not today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si. We are talking about Bart. He is sweet, caring, loyal, funny, amazing in every way.” Jaime turned to look at Bart who smiled back adoringly in appreciation. Jaime linked his arm with Bart’s and began to walk off before remarking over his shoulder, “Hey Artemis, let me know when you find a guy with all those qualities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” She responded instantly with a nod more than happy to play along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally took a few moments to catch on, “Hey! I resent that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime chuckled together as they walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am so making it up to you later for that!” Bart emphasized on his appreciation before biting his lip shining the spotlight on the fact he was struggling to hold off on paying Jaime back already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting on it cariño.” Jaime winked quickly before moving on to help distract Bart from the flames of desire he had helped flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More superheroes continued to rock up. Barry was quick to welcome Bruce to the wedding. Dick and Barbara made quiet comments about how unsettling it was when Bruce was smiling. Wondergirl showed up with Tim and was very quick to congratulate Bart and Jaime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been waiting for this for years!” She widened her eyes to convey her point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime chuckled back thinking back on all the times she had tried to edge them together when they were already dating in secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Tim, when are you going to put a ring on this finger?” Cassie teased raising her bare hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime both looked at Tim with amusement and pity and awaited his response, “Someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be sure to send you an invitation… someday…” Cassie mocked his choice of wording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime took off the first chance they got to move on from the awkward conversation Cassie had started and decided to talk to M’Gann and Conner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations guys! I’m so happy for you two!” The Martian was genuine in her joy and gave them both hugs while her better half just congratulated them before shaking their hands. Conner wasn’t a hugger. Not even Bart attempted to hug the half-Kryptonian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Bart and Jaime!” Bart and Jaime turned to see the owner of the gruff voice approaching. Kaldur shook both of their hands and wished them all the best before his partner Wynde eventually roamed over to them to extend the same warm wishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only a handful of minutes before the ceremony was due to start and the building was swarming with many superheroes. Jaime suddenly found himself being discreetly pulled aside by Bart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime I have a surprise for you.” Bart grinned, but not in his regular mischievous smile leaving Jaime clueless to his intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jaime asked suspiciously, smiling just in case he had misinterpreted whatever was coming his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See for yourself…” Bart smiled as he gestured towards the closed door of the private room they had been in earlier. The blinds were shut and Jaime remembered having left them open. Intrigue won over and he stalked over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime turned the handle and peered in behind the door as if expecting something to jump out at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dios mio! Ted! Michael!” Jaime gasped and laughed excitedly as he ran up to them hugging them in the order he had named them. Bart quickly stalked into the room and quietly closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?!” Jaime’s eyes and mouth alike, were wide with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to watch you and Bart get married of course!” Ted chuckled as he gripped Jaime’s shoulder in a congratulatory manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we will be watching discreetly from here. Nobody should know Ted is here. And I can’t keep him here for too long.” Michael added much to his disappointment. It had been a dangerous manoeuvre bringing him to the present and they all knew if he stayed too long it would wreak havoc on the timeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is incredible!” Jaime span around, “Gracias Bart. Te amo mucho!” Jaime ran over and hugged Bart vigorously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re so happy for you two.” Ted reiterated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We left you guys a present on the table with the rest of them. I hope you guys think of us when you open it.” Michael looked over at Ted and smiled as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we will!” Bart bellowed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming!” Jaime started tearing up again. He gave Ted another hug before Ted advised him that he and Bart better get a move on as their ceremony was due to start any minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime grabbed Bart’s hand and practically sped walk him back down the corridor. He didn’t want to wait anymore. Bart just continued to be the sweet man he adored to his very core. He just wanted to marry him already. Jaime informed Barry they were ready to start and the blonde ran around using his super speed asking guests to attend their seats as they were about to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime and Bart had decided in advance neither of them were going to make a show of walking down the aisle. They both walked up the aisle with their family casually just to get to the front of the stage treating it as merely a walking path to get where they needed to go. They walked up to the stand where Bruce was waiting, much to Bart’s confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention Bruce is officiating the wedding?” Jaime added with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously! That is so crash!” Bart exclaimed. Bart had always admired Batman as a role model, secondary of course to his own family members. It went without saying that not many people had the honor of being able to say that the legendary Batman had officiated their wedding. Barry had asked on Jaime’s behalf knowing he would say yes. Barry and Bruce had always had a friendship that surprised many. Bruce being as serious as he was, and well Barry being the complete opposite, their friendship just shocked many people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce smiled at the pair but didn’t break from his strict, professional manner. He straightened up, pulled a punch card out of his jacket and began to read. Bart and Jaime reached out to hold each other’s hands and maintained strong eye contact. Iris quietly snapped pictures from the front row where only the Allen and Reyes families remained seated. As Jaime had promised, Bruce hadn’t taken long to get through his speech. Bruce then prompted the pair to share their vows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Words of Weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaime had decided to read his vows first. He swallowed as his eyes immediately watered up. He knew this was going to be tough to get through without crying. Who was he kidding, he couldn’t. Jaime laughed and sighed with exhaustion as he tried to stop the tears. The crowd made sounds of awe given the fact he hadn’t even said a single word yet and he was already losing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you want me to go first?” Bart offered with a smile squeezing his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime laughed again. Bart was actually being serious for once, but Jaime politely declined, “It’s alright. I can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bart Allen. You are the most impulsive person I have ever met.” Jaime smirked at the speedster as the crowd laughed with Bart. “I was charmed by you from the beginning. Even before I fell for you, I was still so drawn to you. I just couldn’t get enough of the guy who ate all my food and practically lived in my bedroom.” Jaime chuckled and wiped a tear from his cheek before placing the hand back in Bart’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it took me as long as it did to realize how I felt about you; especially with all those hugs you graced me with, which I loved by the way. And still do. Dating you, being your boyfriend has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I quickly came to realize, I need you. My life is nothing without you in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime swallowed pushing down his tears as he approached the peak of his vows. He needed to be strong, for Bart, who watched on eyes shimmering with abundant affection and tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You truly are an incredible person. You are sweet, kind and so caring. You have been nothing but loyal to me. You taught me how to forgive. Even when I was on mode, you stood up for me, you never gave up on me.” Bart began crying at this point, not daring to look away. Both of them could still vividly remember how tough that had been for each of them. Jaime began to tremble a bit but soldiered on as the tears came in heavier. “I just love you so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. But I can’t thank you enough for always being there for me. You were always there for me. Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime swallowed thickly feeling the tears in the back of his throat. He reached out to Bruce who handed him one of the identical rings, “Bart Allen. I promise to always take care of you, to love you with everything I have and to always be there for you, as you have been for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime steadily took Bart’s hand and slid the magnificent ring on his finger. Bart was supposed to be admiring the ring as he had promised himself earlier in the day, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaime. Bruce then prompted Bart to say his vows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime Reyes. When I came back to the past, I never expected this. Any of this. To have family again. To have friends. And to become a superhero. But what I didn’t expect, more than anything, was that you would turn out to be the crashest person I’ve ever met. You were so caring and patient. When I saw how serious you were about preventing you know… I knew you had a good heart. And you did. You looked out for me. We became best friends. We both saved the world together. And it really didn’t take long for me to fall for your good looks and that Spanish accent.” Bart bit his lip and chuckled nervously and everybody laughed, even Bruce. Jaime’s sentimental smile momentarily morphed into a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously, you looked out for me. When I had nightmares, you’d comfort me. You still do. When I was upset, you were there for me. When I came back to the past and knew nothing about it, you taught me everything I needed to know. Oh, and you fed me.” Bart smiled at Jaime’s grin. The crowd chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kind of serious too, and I like that. It meant I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fun loosening you up. But you also keep me in line which I may… sort of… need… from time to time. Jaime, you are also so caring and sweet. Others don’t always get to see the softer side of you, but you trusted me enough to let me in. You protect me fiercely. You love me unconditionally, no matter how many jokes I tell! Even when they’re bad!” Bart made the admission sharing in a chuckle with Jaime as he lightly swung their linked hands from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always feel safe when I’m with you. I feel like I’m home when I’m around you. I trust you. And I love you.” The sincerity in Bart’s profound and heartfelt words melted Jaime’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Jaime’s vision was so obscured with tears he had to blink extensively to regain his sight given there was no way he was letting go of Bart’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart took the second ring from Bruce and slid it onto Jaime’s ring finger before returning to holding his hands as they had throughout the ceremony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime Reyes. I promise to always be there for you, and to continue to be the charming, dashing and hilarious speedster you fell in love with all those years ago.” The latter dramatic and humorous part of Bart’s remark, was greatly appreciated by Jaime who was more than ready to stop crying and start laughing again. Bart now only spared Bruce a quick look to let him know that he was finished with his vows. Bruce nodded and stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you, Jaime Reyes, take Bart Allen, to be your husband?” Bruce asked looking at Jaime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without taking his eyes off of Bart, he responded confidently, “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you, Bart Allen, take Jaime Reyes, to be your husband?” Bruce asked directing his attention to Bart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Bart responded straight away beaming back at Jaime. He was almost vibrating out of excitement again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you as husbands. You may-” Bruce began before giving up because Bart had already leaped onto Jaime to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered and clapped. Iris had temporarily handed over her camera, placing Barry in charge of taking photos because she wanted to ensure she didn’t miss the crucial moment so she entrusted it to a speedster figuring it was her best bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a brief kiss as Bart and Jaime preferred to kiss in private. Especially the more affectionate kinds. Bart then rocked with Jaime from foot to foot as they clamped to one another in a dangerously tight hug. Barry ran up beside them and snapped a wide shot selfie of him, Bruce and Bart and Jaime. Everybody laughed and before they knew it, Wally had dashed up on stage to join the selfie and then like magnets, more and more people all ran up to join the selfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s too many people to get it in the shot!” Barry chuckled as he felt every cell in his arm strain because he just couldn’t stretch it any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me.” M’Gann stuck out her hand and used her telekinesis to levitate the phone further away to fit the entire crowd into the photo. All the while, Bart and Jaime were still hugging up front. They finally released a hold of one another and looked up at the camera. The Martian counted down and then snapped a series of shots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to get that on canvas!” Barry exclaimed as he excitedly rubbed his hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck finding a canvas big enough…” Iris chuckled by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everybody, if you could kindly follow me to the dining room, we can begin the reception and get dinner underway!” Barry authoritatively began ushering people in the right direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime followed hand in hand talking to one another about how happy they were that they were finally married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The speedsters in attendance rushed out all the dinner plates to all the guests. There were a lot of delighted laughs in response to the speedy service.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could get used to this!” Nightwing joked as Wally delivered a plate in front of him. Wally poked his tongue out at his best friend before moving onto Barbara and setting her plate down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until most of the guests had finished eating and their attention was drawn to the surprisingly angelic chime of Barry’s fork being lightly tapped against his wine glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention everyone! Time for speeches!” Barry grinned in response to the excitement in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart was beaming happily and Jaime was just enjoying staring at his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start! Bart, I honestly am so proud of you. You are a good man, with a good heart. And I’m so glad you’ve found the happiness you deserve. I know Jaime makes you really happy. I wish you both all the best.” Barry bowed comically as people clapped after his toast. He gave Bart and Jaime both a hug before Iris stood to take her turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do I begin?” Iris gave it some thought before pressing forwards, “Barry and I had to listen to Bart swoon over Jaime for years when he first came back to the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iris…” Bart said through gritted teeth as he sunk in his chair out of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on!” Jaime encouraged enthusiastically as he reached over and grabbed Bart’s hand supportively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When they finally started dating, we were so glad! We thought we wouldn’t have to hear Bart go on about his feelings for Jaime anymore. Well… we were wrong. Bart has never stopped telling us about how much he loves Jaime. To this day he still does. And something tells me we will never hear the end of it.” She laughed wholeheartedly, “But seriously, we are truly happy for them. To Bart and Jaime!” Everybody raised their glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime turned and grinned at Bart feeling elated. Bart smiled back sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris passed the microphone over to Bianca. “Jaime. Bart. I love you both so much. It has been an absolute privilege watching you both grow up under my roof.” Bianca turned to Bart to address him specifically now, “I want to thank you Bart. As Jaime’s mother, I know him better than everyone. Except for you. But that’s okay. I remember a time when Jaime never used to smile. And then you came along. I had never seen him so happy until you came into his life. I want to thank you for making him so happy.” She was crying again, which surprised no one as she had been the most emotional out of all in attendance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a parent that’s all you want. You just want your children to be happy. And I hoped that you two would get together someday. I didn’t know if it would ever happen, but I remember one night I caught Jaime talking in his sleep. He was smiling and talking about how much he liked you. That’s when I knew there was a chance. And I’ve held onto that ever since.” Lots of people were snickering but that hadn’t been Bianca’s intention to make people laugh. She was entirely serious. It was now Jaime’s turn to be embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never told me you had dreams about me!” Confident, cocky Bart was back and was rocking Jaime by the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Los quiero mucho a los dos-” Bianca began ramping up into another emotional speech when she suddenly found she was no longer able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alberto had snatched the microphone from her before she could say anymore. “What she is trying to say, son, is that we both love you, and wish you and Bart the same happiness that the two of us have found with one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Jaime was relieved his father had cut his mother short in the fear she may have had more embarrassing stories he had not seen coming. Jaime and Bart took the opportunity to stand and them both. A few more people nominated themselves to say a few words. When Wally nominated himself, everybody shut that down quick smart and didn’t allow it (much to his chagrin). Nobody trusted him to give a speech knowing it would become a roast faster than you could say the very word.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Traditions Are Made For Repetition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After all the speeches had been given. Conner carefully carried the cake out to the dining area where M’Gann held her hands out before her eyes glowed white to match the color of the cake’s icing. She used her telekinesis to perfectly divide the cake into enough pieces for everybody before levitating each slice to a plate. All the non-superpowered people in the room thought it was wondrous. It was like dinner at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally cheered and fist pumped happily when M’Gann gave him an impressively large slice of the cake. Artemis slumped in her chair in embarrassment and received some teasing from Zatanna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime stood up and naturally gained everybody’s attention once the very last guest had finished eating their slice of cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime lifted the microphone up to his lips and listened as his voice came out the speakers, “Bart and I just want to thank you all for coming. It means the world to both of us that you all came to support us today.” Jaime smiled over at Bart who then took the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime’s right. We both really appreciate everyone being here. I hope everyone has had a good time this evening. Also thank you everyone for the gifts, we will be sure to thank you all again in person once we have opened them. And speaking of surprises, the real fun is about to begin! Shortly we will have some music going and you’re all welcome to join Jaime and myself on the dance floor. That is… if you don’t mind being shown up by us.” Bart’s cheeky tone had Jaime grinning before he even delivered the punch line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that!” Milagro shouted from the crowd, resulting in even more laughter as caused by Bart’s original warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit it!” Bart shouted with a giant grin as Barry pressed play on the playlist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those who were comfortable dancing in front of everybody stood up and walked over to the dance-floor to join Bart and Jaime. The first song was a passionate Spanish song that Bart had heard once over at Jaime’s house when they were younger and had fallen in love with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime had a ball as they playfully mucked about on the dance-floor to the beat. Milagro was letting loose trying to garner some admiration from her friends and family. Barry, never being one to shy away from dancing was also having the time of his life whilst Iris danced next to him much more conservatively. But she was extremely amused. Bianca and Alberto behaved themselves and decided to waltz slowly as they chuckled at everybody else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually a romantic slow song came on and Bart rested his head on Jaime’s chest as the pair rocked together slowly and gracefully, stepping in time with the piano notes. Jaime rested his chin above Bart’s head and smiled as his husband hummed happily into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only couples remained on the dance floor and followed in the same style Bart and Jaime were leading with. The newlyweds tried to ignore all the glances in their direction. Everybody couldn’t help but stare at them with admiration, feeling purely happy for the pair. It was hard not to be enraptured by their obvious love for one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just look at them.” Barry cooed to his wife quietly as he rocked her in time with the rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m so happy for Bart. I know I poke fun at him, but the truth is nobody deserves this more than him. After the future he had, how he faced his greatest fears and overcame them. He saved the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the love of his life.” Iris whispered back quietly to her husband to prevent others from overhearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of him. He is going to make a great Flash someday.” Barry grinned knowing he wasn’t quite ready to hand over the mantel since it was his pride and joy. He loved the legacy he had created for the Allen family, and he knew Bart would do him proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca and Alberto expressed similar sentiments about their son at a hushed volume shortly after as they also watched their son dance with his eyes closed and the happiest smile they had ever seen resting on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the romantic song had finished, the music reverted to more upbeat music again. Bart and Jaime left the dance-floor now to go and mingle with their guests. Most people congratulated Bart and Jaime before complimenting them on the wedding and reception. All the guests had given a glowing review on just how touching and genuine their vows for each other were. The happy couple also received compliments on the dinner, drinks and dessert they had served. The atmosphere was filled with love, warmth and affection. It was electrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime tried not to be sad as the guests began leaving slowly but surely as the night progressed. With each guest that left, the happy couple reiterated their appreciation for said guest’s appearance. They were both overjoyed that none of the Leaguer’s had been called off mid-wedding to deal with a threat to the universe. It was almost as if the universe was in a state of peace and love simply because Bart and Jaime were getting married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for officiating Bruce!” Barry shook the billionaire’s hand energetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I better go, Alfred is waiting out front. Thank you for inviting me.” Bruce’s manners were appreciated by Barry who then had an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a sec.” Barry held up a finger and beamed. He took a remaining slick of cake out and gave it to Alfred before returning to continue his goodbye with Bruce. When Jaime caught wind of the goodbye, both Bart and Jaime hurried over to thank the dark knight for officiating the wedding as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need me to officiate one of the Bat-family’s weddings just let me know.” Barry leered his genuine offer in such a way Bruce chuckled, a rare sight that even Bart and Jaime didn’t know how to react to. When Bruce noticed their enlarged eyes, he sobered up and reverted back to serious Bruce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Don and Dawn had been working under the direction of Wally who had been forced into helping clean up by Artemis. Iris and Bianca admittedly loved not having to go around and pick up all the dessert plates and disassemble the furniture and place it back in storage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it was just both families left, Barry turned the music off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you two, we better let you two go and celebrate alone. We’ll take your family home Jaime and we will return the limo tomorrow afternoon.” Barry smiled at the two men who had their arms wrapped around one another’s backs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you two enjoyed yourselves this evening.” Iris added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did. Thank you for everything you guys!” Bart thanked each and every one of their family members with a speed hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you later!” Bianca waved as the pair linked their hands and walked out of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… my husband.” Bart chuckled excitedly, “Wow, that feels so crash saying that. Should we go back to our place and celebrate?” Bart raised both of his eyebrows in a convincing manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si. Am I going to fly you, my husband, back there, or are you going to run us there?” Jaime chuckled as he threw the word into his question unnecessarily but he just had to take the new title out for a test run. And it felt great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart didn’t want to waste anymore time talking and scooped Jaime up in his arms and dashed them back to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bedroom huh?” Jaime leered before continuing with a joke, “You don’t want to say, watch a movie first? Or- mnph” Jaime chuckled into the kiss that forced him to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With absolutely no shame, and no effort to his eagerness, Bart kissed away like it was the last time he ever would have the chance. Jaime was overwhelmed by the unexpected amount of passion Bart was surprising him with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dios mio.” Jaime pulled away breathlessly, “Are you telling me after all this time you’ve been holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I save it for special occasions.” Bart bit the tip of his tongue cheekily before diving back in refreshing Jaime with a new wave of lust he was not expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart and Jaime both rose to the occasion. Tradition was repeated all through the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only once the sun began coming up through the blinds did they rest side beside holding hands above the duvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart rustled around under the quilt until he was clinging to Jaime’s side, their legs intertwined and Bart’s head resting on Jaime’s bare chest. Bart whispered onto the sexy plains of Jaime’s chest, “I love you so much Jaime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime leaned down and kissed Bart on his forehead, “Yo también te amo Bart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we’ve done as tradition expects of us, can we go and open our presents now?” Bart bit his lip with the most hopeful expression Jaime had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled long and hard and kissed Bart again before responding, “Si, mi amor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Bart cheered before grabbing a hold of Jaime’s hand, “Come on! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Just let me get dressed first, we can’t all move at the speed of light.” Jaime chuckled as he shook his head at Bart who was already standing hands on hips fully clothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart walked over to Jaime as he was getting dressed and began kissing him. First, Bart scattered kisses all over Jaime’s back. Bart then ducked underneath Jaime’s arm to begin placing kisses on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amorcito, do you ever want to open those presents or not?” Jaime chuckled as he tried to ignore the instant arousal coursing through him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a second wind.” Bart leered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ay dios mio.” Jaime gave in to temptation and grabbed Bart’s hand leading him back to bed. And just as soon as Bart’s clothes had made it on to his body, they were now greeting the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the pair did get out of bed to go open their presents. Many were household items for their home which they had greatly appreciated. They had moved into their own place a year prior to their wedding after having spent many years living at Michael and Ted’s old place. They had shared many good times there, but had decided eventually it was time to move on and start a new chapter. Their new home was still lacking some appliances and equipment which their parents had been grateful enough to accommodate with their choices in gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart smiled adoringly as his husband eagerly tore off the gift wrapping paper concealing Ted and Michael’s gift to them. It was a framed photo of the the four of them from their first meeting. They had both completely forgotten that Skeets had taken a photo. They placed the frame in their living room on the cabinet supporting the television set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for all the other presents, Jaime asked Khaji Da to keep track of the name of each present giver to make personalized thank you’s much easier when Bart and Jaime got around to doing them in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got a lot of gifts cariño, we’re very lucky.” Jaime smiled over at his husband inspecting some of the gifts up close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But I got the greatest gift of all… You.” Bart grinned cheesily at his husband and wiggled his eyebrows dragging a laugh out of Jaime. “But seriously, I am very lucky. I’ll always be grateful for having you in my life Jaime.” Bart smiled warmly over at his husband to show he was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime gazed at Bart softly almost causing his husband to melt under the warm heat of his cocoa eyes. They were both still riding the high of yesterday being the happiest day of both of their lives. Bart speed ran over to Jaime to encapsulate his husband in an affectionate hug. The pair were constantly finding themselves in moments they never wanted to end. They wondered together, how many more of these magical moments would they share in a lifetime. The staggering number simply brought a smile to both of their faces.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3 - Happy Valentine's Day to all those out there who are lucky enough to have found someone AS WELL AS those like me who remain single, but are not any less special because of it! Once again, feel free to leave me some comments! I am 99% likely to respond so XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>